


Automatic

by PadawanRyan



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Violence, conversion therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: It was automatic when he loved Bill. It was automatic when he hated Tom.But what about when he began to notice Gustav?Was it automatically supposed to happen? What about all the trouble that ensues? Was that automatic too?
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Georg Listing, Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz, Georg Listing/Gustav Schäfer, Tom Kaulitz/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

“Mom, can I just go now?”  
  
Groaning, the brunette didn’t even wait for his mother’s answer before grabbing then €10 that she left for him every morning for lunch. Personally, he believed he deserved a lot more than €10 for lunch, considering his family was very wealthy, but his mother didn’t believe in flashing money when it’s unneeded. Both of his parents were very modest about their wealth, which was something neither of them managed to pass onto their son.  
  
“Oh, Georg? Your principal called yesterday!”  
  
“What now?”  
  
“You were caught cheating off a test yesterday morning?”  
  
Georg rolled his eyes, and wondered why his mother even cared. Sure, he had his notes on his iPhone, and he had the phone out during class, but it wasn’t enough evidence. Of course, someone had to point out that they caught him reading off of it between each question, and the teacher looked on the screen, in which Georg forgot to exit his notes. His teacher hadn’t been too pleased, and sent him to the principal’s office.  
  
“Oh come on, mom, it was the only way I’d pass it!”  
  
“Did you ever think to study?”  
  
“I…”  
  
“Just what I thought. You’ve got a detention after school.”  
  
The seventeen year old groaned louder, and grabbed his car keys, ignoring whatever else his mother had to say. He had no way of getting out of the detention, especially since the principal had called home, but he honestly didn’t want to go. Georg climbed into his car, thinking of much better things that he could do after school than hang around in detention, but he knew damn well that he’d get in more trouble if he skipped it.  
  
“Stupid fucking teachers.”  
  
The drive to school wasn’t long, and as the teen pulled into the parking lot, he felt the need to swerve suddenly. As he pulled into a spot and exited the car, he looked around to see who had been driving so recklessly around him. He grimaced when he saw the smirk of Tom Kaulitz, climbing out of his own flashy vehicle with some slut on his arm. Tom’s family was just as wealthy, but the difference was, his parents were flashy about it.  
  
“Hey Kaulitz, anyone ever told you to throw out your trash?”  
  
“I’ll have you know, this vehicle cost me twice the amount of your piece of scheiße!”  
  
“You thought I was talking about the car? I meant the girl.”  
  
The blonde girl instantly looked offended, and all Georg could do was grin. There was only one thing he loved better than winning to Tom Kaulitz, and even then, it was a close competition. Walking up the front steps of the school, he took the time to glance around, and continued as he entered the hallway. He never knew where to look, because the person he searched for was always unpredictable, and turned up wherever.  
  
“Where am I looking today?”  
  
Slowly, Georg walked toward his locker first, intent on stuffing a few things away before class. He froze as he felt two long arms snake around his waist, and knew instantly who it was. Turning around, he came face to face the gorgeous drama major that he had spent every day thinking about. Hooking his fingers into the other boy’s belt loops and spun them, so that the black haired boy’s back was against the lockers.  
  
“Morning, Bill.”  
  
“Morning, Geo. Feeling frisky, I see?”  
  
“Why don’t you test it out?”  
  
The couple moved in, and their lips connected in their first kiss of the day. Bill brought his arms up around Georg’s neck, and trailed one finger up and down the brunette’s neck. Georg let out a moan, and could feel Bill grin in the kiss. That was one thing Georg loved about Bill Trümper, he always seemed to know how to make Georg’s knees buckle. When the couple parted a moment later to take a breath, Georg’s smile quickly faded.  
  
“I can’t hang out with you after school.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“I got a detention. Cheated on a test.”  
  
“Ohh, Georg is a bad boy.”  
  
“Maybe when we have the time, I should show you how bad.”  
  
“I’m sure I know, but I wouldn’t mind a reminder.”  
  
Bill fluttered his eyebrows flirtatiously, and Georg pushed him harder into the locker, nibbling quickly at the taller boy’s neck. The black haired boy closed his eyes and moaned, especially as Georg moved a hand up his boyfriend’s thigh. They had been together so long, everyone in the halls at school was already used to seeing such action. The brunette groaned and pulled back, though, when someone shoved into his shoulder.  
  
“What the – oh, it’s just you Kaulitz.”  
  
“Nobody wants to see that, Listing.”  
  
“Are you sure it isn’t just you? I mean, your slut can’t possibly know how to please you.”  
  
“Fuck off. You do?”  
  
“Is that an offer?”  
  
“Fuck nein, like I want whatever diseases this bitch has got.”  
  
Georg scoffed, and watched as the blonde dreaded boy walked away. Bill didn’t look too happy either, but he’d grown used to the rivalry between the two most popular guys at school. Georg and Tom had known each other since year one in school, and had never liked each other, not one bit. The brunette let go of his boyfriend, and moved to grab a notebook from his locker for his first class. Bill watched on curiously.  
  
“So when can we hang out?”  
  
“Tomorrow.”  
  
“You promise?”  
  
The shorter boy nodded, and gave Bill a chaste kiss on the lips. Neither of them noticed the quiet blonde boy across the hall, watching them as they walked away. He’d always admired Georg, and for years, the brunette had never noticed him. Sighing, he closed his locker, and with his text book and notebook in hand, walked off toward his first class. There was one person Georg Listing would never notice, and that was Gustav Schäfer.  
  
“Sometimes I wish you’d see me…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, what do I have to do?”  
  
As soon as school let out, Georg met Bill at his locker, and the two made out for a bit before the drama major had to head home. The brunette, on the other hand, headed toward the principal’s office for his detention. He had to wait around a bit, especially since he was a tad late, but it didn’t matter much to him since he was already in trouble. He considered bribing the principal to let him go, but he had previous trouble with that act.  
  
“Come with me, you’ll be helping a student.”  
  
The teen groaned, but followed the principal nonetheless. Since students never learned much by just sitting around doing nothing, detention often consisted of doing some sort of work. Many different clubs and teams met after school, sometimes students had to help them. The principal led Georg straight down to the photography room, where inside happened to be a single student, setting up a camera on a tripod.  
  
“You’re going to help Mr. Schäfer here.”  
  
“How am I doing that, exactly?”  
  
“He’s doing a project on portraiture, you’re going to be his subject.”  
  
Just as Georg was about to protest, the educator left, smiling back at the students. The blonde was still playing around with the tripod, and had yet to notice who his apparent subject was going to be. When he managed to attach the camera properly, he breathed a sigh of relief, before looking up to see the aggravated brunette. He nearly froze when he realized who was standing there, but instantly tried to compose himself.  
  
“You’re my subject?”  
  
“Ja, I believe that’s what I was told.”  
  
“A-alright…”  
  
“Where do you want me, then?”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
Gustav had become distracted, just knowing that the popular boy was there, that he hadn’t been able to comprehend his words at first. Where did he want Georg? Anywhere but school, so that they’d do dirty things together. Of course, the blonde knew that he was in over his head, and just shook it off. He realized after a moment what Georg had meant, and just pointed toward a stool in front of a backdrop.  
  
“I didn’t have a partner in class, so I have to do this now.”  
  
“What would you have done had I not got detention?”  
  
“Probably have begged my sister to come and sit for me.”  
  
Georg walked over to the stool and took a seat on it. The blonde was doing his best to look away from where Georg sat, but it was proving to be difficult. The popular boy never really paid attention to photography before, except for candid pictures that were taken by anyone, so he just slumped as he sat. Gustav slowly moved closer to him, somewhat scared, and kept motioning where he was to move.  
  
“Are you sure I’d even make a good subject for you?”  
  
For a moment, Gustav felt like smacking himself to make sure he’d heard the other boy correctly. Honestly, he couldn’t even imagine someone else as his subject. There could be no one more perfect for this, and Gustav was silently repeating thanks within his head. He instructed Georg on how to sit, before taking his place behind the camera. It was almost difficult to take the first picture, as he couldn’t stop staring.  
  
“Just…there you go.”  
  
“Are you sure I’m right for this?”  
  
“Right? You’re…you’re perfect.”  
  
He hadn’t realized how his statement came out, but when he did, Gustav became instantly nervous. Trying his best to avoid Georg’s gaze, he began to blush. Meanwhile, the brunette was processing what the boy had said, but shook it off as something else. He had no idea why he wished it meant something else, but for some reason, he did. Shaking the thought off, he concentrated on doing as the blonde instructed.  
  
“I think we’re done here.”  
  
“Already? You only took a couple pictures.”  
  
“It’s not difficult, you were easy to photograph.”  
  
“Well…danke.”  
  
Georg stood, and watched as Gustav disconnected the camera from the tripod. For something that took so long to connect, it seemed pretty easy to take apart. The brunette didn’t know what he should have been doing, whether he was allowed to leave, or if he was supposed to help Gustav with something more. Slowly, he inched toward the door of the classroom, and fumbled around with his hands.  
  
“You have somewhere to be?”  
  
“I’m just going to…go. Alright?”  
  
The blonde nodded, sadly, although all Georg caught was the nod before rushing out of the room. The first thing he did when he noticed he was alone was take out his iPhone, and dial Bill’s number. It rang a few times, but there was no answer, which was odd, because Bill was never without his phone. Georg assumed that he was probably the shower, and sighed as he walked down the hall.  
  
“This day just sucks.”  
  
Making his way down the hall, toward the main entrance of the school, he couldn’t help but wonder about the boy in the photography room. Georg had never really noticed the boy around before, and it struck him as odd, since he was obviously not much younger than himself. The brunette tried to shake the thought from his mind, he didn’t need to think about the boy, when he heard someone behind him.  
  
“G-Georg?”  
  
Turning around, Georg noticed the same boy he’d just spent time with, running toward him. He seemed out of breath, which meant that he’d obviously been running a while, and Georg wondered why. Above that, he wondered why he even cared, since he didn’t often pay attention to anyone who wasn’t in his circle of friends. He stopped, and waited for the boy to catch up to him.  
  
“Sorry to bug you, but I uhh…I wanted to know if you want copies.”  
  
“Copies?”  
  
“Of the pictures. I mean, it’s only fair, since you’re the subject.”  
  
“Oh…alright, sure.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hmm, what are you thinking, baby?”  
  
When Georg didn’t respond, Bill began to rub his thigh lightly and teasingly. The brunette shivered at the touch, in a good way, and put his arm around the other boy. They had both been sitting in Georg’s huge living room, watching a yet-to-be-released movie on his flat screen. Throughout the movie, Georg’s mind had been elsewhere, which made Bill wonder, since the older boy’s focus was usually on him.  
  
“I’m thinking maybe we should go out tonight.”  
  
“Oh really? Where?”  
  
“Anywhere with people? I don’t want to sit around all night.”  
  
Usually, Georg had no problem with sitting in, watching movies with Bill until his parents fell asleep, then taking the younger boy up to his room for fun. Instead, though, he felt the need to get out and see people. For once, he didn’t want the night to end with sex, which he knew it would if they stayed in. Bill was silently questioning what was up with his boyfriend, but he decided it would be safe not to mention it.  
  
“Alright, let’s go to that new club downtown.”  
  
“Don’t you have to be eighteen to get in?”  
  
“Geo, when you have as much money as you do, age doesn’t matter.”  
  
“I suppose you’re right…let’s go.”  
  
The brunette stood up, grabbing his car keys from where they sat on the living room table. Bill giggled excitedly as he followed his boyfriend out of the huge house, and Georg laughed, knowing that he was basically screwed. There was a large chance of him getting drunk that night, and there was the definite chance of Bill getting drunk too. The drive wasn’t very long, and as they went to enter, a man asked them for ID.  
  
“How about I give you €50, and you forget you saw us, deal?”  
  
The man quickly pocketed the money, and the couple grinned, walking into the club. It wasn’t a huge place, but it certainly wasn’t small either. There was loud music playing, but Bill’s grabbed Georg’s hand and pulled him straight toward the bar. He shook his head, wondering if they’d even be capable of driving home later that night. Bill ordered two drinks for them before they’d even sat down.  
  
“Eager?”  
  
“You seem elsewhere tonight, Geo. You need to loosen up.”  
  
One drink turned into two drinks, which turned into four drinks, and the boys were eventually cut off there. The bartender could tell that the boys were under eighteen, but hadn’t made a mention of it, although he wasn’t about to let two teenagers get completely smashed. It was a little late for that, though, as the boys drunkenly danced, sloppily making out and pawing at every inch of each other possessively.  
  
“Geo, that your phone?”  
  
“Hmm, what? Oh, nein, it’s not mine.”  
  
“Scheiße, it’s mine. I’ll be right back.”  
  
Bill staggered off, pulling his vibrating phone from his pocket. He stopped momentarily to listen to the person on the other side, before slipping the phone back where it belonged. Georg found it odd that Bill hadn’t returned after his call, and instead walked off toward the bathroom, but he didn’t have the will to process his thoughts so much. When it took away for the raven haired boy to return, Georg began to think again.  
  
“Bathroom…that’s where he is…”  
  
He didn’t even know who he was talking to, but he didn’t seem to care. He staggered off to the bathroom just as Bill had fifteen minutes earlier. As he pushed the door open, he didn’t see anything, but noticed a few of the stalls closed. Above the pounding music, he could hear moans, and wondered what kind of people would actually fuck in a public bathroom. He was pulled from those thoughts instantly, though.  
  
“Ohhh Tomi…”  
  
That voice was one he recognized. It was a voice he’d known for so long, a breathy sexy voice he was used to hearing, but with his name rather than ‘Tomi’. That voice belonged to none other than Bill. Why was Bill with another man? Was he that drunk? Considering he knew who he was with, he obviously wasn’t drunk enough to think it was Georg. Who was Tomi though? The brunette’s mental question was answered a moment later.  
  
“Billa…ohh fuck Billa…”  
  
He’d recognize that voice anywhere, it belonged to the one Tom Kaulitz. So many thoughts rushed through Georg’s mind at that point. His boyfriend was cheating on him with his enemy? At least he had another reason to hate the guy. His brain began to overflow with unnecessary thoughts, and Georg bolted from the bathroom instantly. He had to get out of there, he had to get home, get as far away from Bill and Tom as he could.  
  
“Can’t drive…scheiße…”  
  
If there was one thing Georg’s parents would love about him, behind that money flashing teenager, it was that he knew when he was too drunk to drive. Some people would just get behind the wheel anyway, but Georg decided to take the safe road, and walk. He was glad he still had his sense of direction, otherwise he’d likely get lost somewhere along the path. It was dark out, and many of the streets were empty.  
  
“Can’t believe that fucking cheater…fucking bitch…”  
  
The entire walk, the brunette couldn’t do anything else than mutter to himself his exact feelings on Bill at that moment. He wasn’t paying much attention as he stumbled through the park, and barely noticed when he ran into someone. As soon as he realized he was sitting on his ass, though, he looked ahead and noticed a familiar boy sitting there, looking over his camera to make sure it was alright.  
  
“Should look where I’m going…”  
  
“Ja, you should.”  
  
“Looks fine…”  
  
After giving the camera another look, he determined it was fine, and looked to see who had run into him. The boy nearly froze right then and there when he saw who it was. Gustav couldn’t believe his luck, if he could call it that. Instantly, he could smell the alcohol on the brunette’s breath, and knew he was drunk. Of course, the way he talked gave that away too. He then stood, and held out a hand to help Georg up as well.  
  
“Do you need any help?”  
  
“Nein…m’fine…just going home…”  
  
“Oh, nein, you’re not going home. You won’t make it alive. You’re coming with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only AUTOMATIC that you review...right? =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually swore off writing until I got more reviews (and shall continue that if I still don't), but I really felt I had to write this in honour of Gustav's birthday.

“Fuck, my head.”

Georg groaned as he opened his eyes, and looked around. He nearly panicked, as he didn’t recognize the room he was in whatsoever. Considering the painful migraine he was enduring, and the slight nausea, he was pretty sure he had a hangover. It helped that assumption when he realized he didn’t remember anything from the previous night. As Georg attempted to sit up on the small bed, someone rushed in.

“You’re up? Are you alright?”

Falling straight back onto the pillow, Georg closed his eyes and put a hand to his head. He knew he recognized that voice, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint from where. As he slowly opened his eyes, he slowly attempted to sit again. A glass of water was thrust at him as soon as he was sitting, which he took hesitantly. Looking up, Georg recognized the blonde boy who’d photographed him at school.

“Why…what am I doing here?”

“You were drunk last night. You knocked me over in the park.”

“Oh…I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, I brought you here.”

The brunette took a sip of water, but it did little for him at the time. Gustav then handed him two Tylenol, which Georg downed quickly with the water. The blonde sat farther down on the bed and just watched on as Georg began to think, wondering what he’d done when he was drunk. He tried to remember everything from the past night, but much was fuzzy. Nonetheless, he kept thinking deeply.

“That bitch. He cheated on me.”

Although he was mumbling, Gustav was attempting to listen carefully. Georg had been muttering things drunkenly all night as the blonde helped him walk, so Gustav got a general idea of what was bothering the older boy. He gathered as much as Bill had cheated on him, but then again, Gustav already knew that. It wasn’t as if it was an open topic, but the blonde had run into Bill and Tom a couple times before.

“Georg, I hate to tell you this, but he’s been doing it a while?”

“What? How…how would you know?”

Gustav stood, and walked over to his desk, rummaging through a few things at first. He returned to the bed moments later, a couple photographs in hand. Georg had never bothered to take notice, but the blonde obviously never used a digital camera, since his pictures were clearly developed by hand. They were done well though, and he could clearly see the subject in them, which caused him to hand them back.

“I wanted to show you, but I chickened out.”

“W-why?”

“Well, you never talked to me, I didn’t really want to scare you away.”

There was silence for a moment before Gustav stood again, retreating to the desk to place the photographs back where they sat. Georg took that moment to look around the boy’s room. He didn’t see too much out of the ordinary, or rather, out of the ordinary for a normal teenager. There were Metallica posters on the wall, and some photographs, and in different areas of the bedroom lay discarded articles of clothing.

“Umm…what’s your name?”

The older boy felt like an idiot for asking, especially since he’d been going to school with the boy for who knows how long, but Gustav just smiled. He never expected Georg to know who he was, as sad as it was for him to realize. Sometimes he wished Georg would just come in and sweep him off his feet, but now that he knew the brunette didn’t even know his name, he was sure that wouldn’t be happening.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t –”

“Gustav. My name’s Gustav.”

There was silence again, before Georg decided he wanted to get out of bed. Glancing over at a clock, he realized it was 10am, and decided it was definitely not a school day. Standing up, he felt dizzy a moment, and didn’t even take any care toward the fact that Gustav rushed to keep him from falling. He reached down to his jeans, realizing instantly that his cell phone wasn’t in his pocket, and turned to look at the blonde.

“Your phone?”

“Uhh ja, where is it?”

“In your jacket pocket, over there.”

Gustav pointed toward a chair by his desk, where the jacket was carefully placed. Georg walked over slowly, and leaned down, reaching into the pocket. Puling out his phone, he realized he had numerous missed calls, all from Bill except for one from his mother. Likely, Bill had called his house, and his mother had worried when she realized he wasn’t with his boyfriend. Groaning, he just placed it on the desk.

“I’m really sorry, Gustav.”

“For what?”

“Being here, being smashed last night, never noticing you –”

“Look, it’s alright.”

Nodding, the brunette looked around at the ground before picking up his phone again. He sighed, seeing the immense amount of texts messages that Bill had left him, asking where he went. It was as if the raven haired boy didn’t even understand that Georg had caught him, as if he didn’t understand that Georg didn’t want anything to do with him. Sighing, he picked up his jacket, and slowly put it on.

“I’ve got to go.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I know you have a hangover…”

“I’ve got things to do. A boyfriend to break up with, a mother to apologize too.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll see you at school?”

As Georg walked toward the door, he turned to nod to the boy. Gustav didn’t know whether it was the fact that Georg was actually in his house, or that he’d agreed he’d see him at school, the blonde couldn’t keep himself from smiling. Georg, on the other hand, couldn’t get himself to smile while thinking about the previous night. As soon as a smile had snuck onto his face, it was wiped off when he answered his phone.

“Bill? What the fuck?”

_“Geo, baby! Where have you been? I’ve been so worried!”_

“Worried enough to fuck Tom? Ja, stay the fuck out of my life!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, we're trying to get #happybirthdaygustav trending on Twitter! Anyone with a Twitter, join in, bitte!


	5. Chapter 5

“Bill, get the fuck away from me!”

The following Monday at school, Bill refused to leave Georg alone, demanding an explanation for the bitter phone call, and Georg’s anger. As far as he knew, Georg knew nothing about him and Tom, and he wanted it to stay that way. He only hoped that Georg had a self-conscious moment and thought that, but he hadn’t got the chance to ask as Georg stomped away from him angrily, after attempting to close his locker on Bill’s hand.

“What did I do wrong?”

“What did you do wrong? Are you seriously fucking asking me that?”

“Georg, I know you –”

“Look, go spend time with your fucktoy and leave me be!”

Georg then stormed off, blocking out Bill’s voice as he yelled after him. Everyone in the halls stared at each of them, but nobody had the courage to say anything. He rushed toward his psychology class before anyone could approach him, and cursed under his breath as he realized Bill’s best friend, Andreas, was in the same class. Noticing Gustav on the other side of the room, he quickly slipped into a desk beside him.

“Georg? What are you doing over here?”

The brunette didn’t answer, but just smiled to his new friend, as he watched Andreas slip into the room. Usually Andreas would sit near Georg, to watch on him for Bill, but he became confused when he didn’t see the older boy sitting in his usual seat. It took him a moment to locate Georg in the classroom, and glared as he noticed him facing the blonde with the glasses. Huffing, he stalked toward the brunette.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Uhhh, staying away from you.”

“You do realize I’m telling Bill that you’re hanging out with a nerd, right?”

“Go ahead, Bill and I aren’t together anymore.”

Andreas looked more than shocked, and Georg couldn’t help but grin at the expression on his face. He attempted to ignore the taller blonde until he walked away, then looked over at Gustav in pride. Georg had no idea why, but he felt so much more comfortable around Gustav than he did anyone else. Just before the teacher came into the class, the brunette was struck with an idea, and nudged the blonde.

“Do you want to hang out after school?”

\- - - - - -

“Are you sure you want to be here…with me?”

Gustav was rubbing the back of his neck, while looking down at the ground, and Georg couldn’t help but he looked cute when he was nervous. He could understand Gustav’s insecurity though, considering it had only been two days earlier that he found out the younger boy’s name. The two were just walking through the park, no specific direction they were headed, when Georg stopped the blonde.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure.”

“I’m just…confused…”

“Look, Gustav, I never gave you the chance before. I admit, I can be kind of a snob, and I never even noticed you. But now that I know you…I admire you.”

“You…admire me?”

The older boy nodded, more than sure of what he had said. Gustav was smart, and extremely talented, and he put a lot of focus into his photography. It was a patience, a skill, that Georg would never be able to master if he tried. The blonde was so modest, he never liked to show off the way Georg did, and not only did that make the brunette feel insecure himself, but somewhat guilty, for how he’d always behaved.

“You’re not afraid to be you, no matter what. I admire that.”

Both of them then continued walking, unsure of what to say. Gustav was itching to tell Georg what he felt about him, but thought that he might scare the older boy away, since they barely knew each other. Georg wanted to tell Gustav that he was getting a little crush on him, but didn’t want the boy to be repulsed, since he had no idea of the blonde’s sexuality. Thinking of something to do, Georg pulled out his iPhone.

“Is that an iPhone?”

“Ja, you ever used one before?”

Gustav shook his head, the answer Georg was expecting. It wasn’t as if he expected Gustav was really poor, but amongst the people in their school, the only ones he knew with iPhones were himself and Tom. He handed the touch screen phone to the blonde, who was fidgeting around with it a bit, before looking certain of what he was doing. He held the phone up and pointed it toward Georg.

“Smile!”

The brunette did as he was told, knowing very well that the photographer found the camera on his phone. He posed in a silly way for a few more pictures, and by the look on Gustav’s face, he knew the blonde was having fun. Georg then reached for his phone, insisting to get some pictures of Gustav, who looked a little nervous to be the subject of some pictures. As soon as Georg jumped in though, Gustav lightened up.

“You know, I harassed my parents to buy that phone, and that’s the most fun I’ve had with it.”

“Other than cheating on your tests?”

“That was one time, and well, it wasn’t exactly fun. Although the detention wasn’t bad.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, I got to know you in detention, didn’t I?”

It was all he could do not to pull Gustav close and kiss him, and the feeling somewhat frightened him, because he wasn’t used to feeling that for anyone but Bill. Of course, his feelings for Bill almost completely dissipated with the anger he felt when he found his boyfriend having sex in the bathroom of the club. Sighing, he began walking again, the blonde following him and sending a confused look.

“You alright, Georg?”

Georg nodded, just staring ahead, deep within thought. It was strange, how quickly his feelings for Bill disappeared, as if they weren’t even genuine. Perhaps he liked the idea of being worshipped, which Bill seemed to do for the beginning of their relationship. It was all so automatic. He glanced over at the blonde, and thought about how quickly his feelings were appearing for the boy. Why did he feel so much for him?

“I don’t know when I fell for you Gustav, but I did.”

“Me? You’ve fallen for me? You must be making…a mistake. I’ve…got to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I wrote this while skipping a pep rally at school, and watching the Zimmer 483 DVD on my laptop. Cheers. XD


	6. Chapter 6

“When did everything get so confusing?”

Only a day after Georg had told Gustav about his oncoming feelings, the blonde didn’t even come to school. It worried the older boy, but at the same time, he didn’t know what to do, so he just worried the entire night at home. The next day, he had no interest in driving his glamorous car to school, but instead needed to walk to think. His mother had been beyond confused, but glad that her son was changing.

“I just…I thought it would help…”

He was aware that he was muttering to himself, but he didn’t care. It scared Georg how fast his feelings for the other boy were progressing, and at the same time, he was scared that Gustav would never talk to him again. Kicking a stone on the sidewalk, Georg groaned when he heard thunder crack in the sky. Only moments later did the rain begin pouring down, making Georg wonder why he didn’t drive his car.

“Hey Listing, need a ride?”

The brunette turned to the side, and saw none other but Tom sitting his fancy car, smirking at the boy. He wasn’t at all surprised to see Bill in Tom’s car, but the shameful look on the raven haired boy’s didn’t change the glare that Georg sent to him. Since it was pouring hard, the brunette was already soaked, and he was only fighting the urge to ask his enemy for a ride. Eventually, he just shook his head at the dreadlocked boy.

“Fuck off Kaulitz, I don’t need this today.”

“Ja, what you need is a €100 and a good face!”

“I’ll have you know I have €100 in my wallet.”

“Oh, isn’t that nice. All you’re missing is a good face, no wonder your boyfriend cheated!”

It took nearly all his strength not to go over there and rip Tom’s throat out, but before he had the chance, the dreaded boy just laughed and sped off. Georg quickly attempted to run to school, the wet nature of his clothes slowing him down. When he reached the large building, the brunette barely had any time to stop at his locker or the bathroom without being late, so he just rushed off to his ancient history class.

“Woah, what happened to you?”

Georg ignored all questions directed at him, since not only was he out of breath, but he had no desire to talk to anyone. All he wanted was to put his head down on his desk and fall asleep, forget that the world existed, but that was hard to do when he noticed someone take a seat beside him. Through the wet and wavy strands of his hair, Georg could recognize Gustav, but he looked different. His hair was different than it had been.

“We can’t talk now.”

“But…Gustav?”

“We’ll talk at lunch.”

The only thing the brunette could think to do was nod, and agree, because he didn’t want to upset the boy more. Although, it was difficult for Georg to concentrate in class, considering he couldn’t get over the younger boy’s new hair. It was shorter, styled slightly differently, and it had been dyed black. No doubt it had happened when Gustav missed school the previous day, but why it had happened was what was on the brunette’s mind.

\- - - - - -

“Alright, Gustav. Spill.”

The two boys had found a spot outside to sit, amongst the bleachers, where nobody else could be seen. They didn’t want to be spotted together, due to both their reputations, as well as the talk they were going to have could have been considered private. Gustav was extremely nervous, but so was Georg, although the younger boy did find amusement in Georg’s dried hair, since it had dried pretty wavy.

“My sister noticed I was feeling down yesterday and made me take a day off.”

“Is that where –”

“Ja, she did my hair for me, thought it was needed.”

“It looks really nice, you know.”

Gustav smiled, and took in that the expression on the older boy’s face seemed pretty genuine. He really wanted to tell Georg how he felt, especially since he knew how Georg felt, but was panicking inside. There was no way of telling whether this was all some huge prank, no matter how much he didn’t want to believe it, and he didn’t want to be mocked. The silence was overwhelming, and each knew someone would have to break it.

“I’m sorry for what I said the other day.”

“S-sorry? Why are you sorry?”

“We can just be friends, Gustav. It’s alright.”

At that moment, Gustav wanted to slap himself. By not telling Georg how he felt, he’d mislead the brunette into thinking that the feelings weren’t reciprocated. Without even thinking first, Gustav grabbed Georg by his jacket, and pulled him into a kiss. It didn’t last very long, but it definitely got the message across, and when they pulled apart, Georg was surprised that the younger boy had the guts to do something so bold.

“Gustav? How…how long?”

“Longer than you could possibly imagine. Say…three years?”

“Three years? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You barely knew I existed.”

Georg suddenly felt extremely guilty, and had no idea what to think anymore. He knew it was true, until that one detention, he’d never even given the boy a second glance, let alone a first. How could the younger boy have managed to like him for so long, without saying anything, without making it obvious? The amount of times Georg and Bill made out at school must have driven him absolutely insane.

“I’m…so sorry, Gustav…”

“It’s alright, Georg. It’s in the past now.”

“Please, I have to make it up to you somehow. Let me.”

If there was anything Georg knew he had to do, it was make up for being such an ignorant jerk over the past few years. No doubt, before his popularity rose as high as it did, the boy probably tried to talk to him, and got ignored. He didn’t want to ask, though, because he didn’t want to feel ashamed at what the answer could be. He didn’t have much though left though, when Gustav reached into Georg’s pocket.

“What are you doing?”

“Grabbing your iPhone, I want proof that this moment is happening.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Stop right there, Listing.”

Another day had passed, and it was a morning with the sun peaking through brightly as Georg walked to school. He’d enjoyed the feeling he got from walking, and considered never driving again, or at least never driving somewhere within walking distance. It seemed like an excellent idea, until a very familiar Escalade pulled up beside Georg, and the dreadlocked boy in the window demanded that Georg get in.

“And why should I?”

“I have some interesting information for you.”

Usually, the brunette would have ignored such information, but the smirk on the other boy’s face meant trouble, and Georg knew he had to find out what was going on. Hesitantly, Georg reached for the back door, and climbed in the vehicle. Tom hadn’t made any hint that he was going to move, and instead, turned around to face his classmate, the smirk still on his face. Georg gulped, unsure if he should still have been there.

“I saw you yesterday.”

“Saw me? Of course you did, we go to the same school.”

“Nein, Listing. I saw you and Gustav Schäfer on the bleachers.”

“And that’s important, why?”

Georg honestly had no idea why Tom felt that information was important. All they’d done was sit on the bleachers and talk, there was nothing incriminating about that. Not to mention the fact that the brunette was no longer tied down to anyone, and could talk with any guy he wanted to. He and Gustav had fun together, they talked and played around like kids again, something he’d forgotten when with Bill.

“I got pictures.”

“What’s so bad about pictures of me talking with someone?”

He was confused, and the growing grin on Tom’s face was making him nervous. Why would Tom be so happy about having pictures of him and Gustav? After a moment, Georg felt like slapping himself as his face paled. He and Gustav hadn’t just talked and flirted when on the bleachers, there was the kiss. Albeit, a short kiss, but the two had still kissed. Tom obviously understood the realization in the older boy’s face.

“Ja, those pictures.”

“What are you planning to do with them?”

“Oh, nothing…if you do me a favour.”

“Fuck nein, not a chance.”

As Georg refused the dreadlocked boy’s request, Tom pulled out his own iPhone, and started clicking a couple buttons. The brunette watched on intently, although gave no specific notice that he knew what Tom was doing. Suddenly, the phone was turned to face Georg, and he could see clearly the picture on the screen, which was indeed him and the younger boy. He gulped as Tom clicked through more of them.

“I’ll show your parents.”

“My parents know I’m gay, that’s not a problem.”

“What about his parents?”

“You’re so childish, threatening to show our parents! I mean…really?”

The blonde rolled his eyes, as he didn’t really care. At that moment, Georg took the time to think. Although he had been in Gustav’s house, he really didn’t know much about the boy’s family. Did he have any siblings? Did his parents know much about him? Were his parents nice people, or horrible people? The thoughts tormented Georg inside, as he didn’t want to get Gustav in trouble so soon into everything.

“Let me think about it, alright?”

“You’ve got until tomorrow, Listing. Got it?”

Gulping, Georg nodded, and climbed out of the other boy’s Escalade. He didn’t know what to think as he continued his walk to school, but he was beginning to panic inside. The boys had chosen he bleachers to sit because they thought it was a safe place, where nobody would see them, but obviously not. He knew Tom was likely following him anyway, but it didn’t make Georg feel any better about it.

“Fucking Hell, Kaulitz.”

Mumbling to himself as he reached the building, Georg opened the door with force, almost wincing at the sound of it banging against the railing. He trudged to his locker angrily, unsure of what to do or say throughout the entire day. Behind him, Gustav stood, slightly scared to go near Georg, as he noticed the look of anger on the older boy’s face. Georg felt guilty when he realized Gustav wasn’t going near him, and instead approached the boy.

“You alright?”

“On the contrary, Georg, I think I should be asking you.”

“I’m just…angry, I suppose.

“Did I –”

“You did nothing, it’s just fucking Tom Kaulitz again.”

Gustav nodded, he knew of the rivalry between the boys. Hell, he knew more about the rivalry than Georg himself, just because Gustav was always so observant of everything, and always had his camera. He didn’t know exactly what was going on between Georg and Tom this time, but he didn’t feel it would be right to pry, so he decided to leave it at that. Slipping his camera into his locker from his bag, he turned back to Georg.

“He’s being a fucking prick, as always.”

“Just forget about him, alright?”

The brunette nodded, although Gustav could see clearly that he wasn’t about to forget about Tom anytime soon. There was obviously something eating him up, but as Gustav had already decided, he wasn’t about to pry. A thought suddenly came to mind when he thought about the day before. He and Georg were always talking, and they had kissed, but is that all they were? What exactly were they?

“Georg? What are we? I mean, like, yesterday…”

“Well, Gustav, what do you want to be?”

“Uhh…more than friends, I guess…kinda like I always have…”

“Then, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Oh mein Gott, Georg! Of course! Oh wow…”


	8. Chapter 8

“Gustav! Are you home?”  
  
A day later, after school, Gustav had decided that he wanted to bring Georg to his place, this time with his permission first. At first, Georg was a little shy about it, which was very unlike him, but he eventually agreed, seeing little harm in the situation. The two had spent the afternoon in Gustav’s tiny room, which Georg strangely found cozy, when Mrs. Schäfer received a text from an unknown number.  
  
“Ja, mum, I’m in my room!”  
  
When his mother opened the door, she saw Gustav and Georg sitting in the room, the elder boy in a chair, and Gustav on the bed. Her son had his camera in hand, whereas Georg was holding a notebook, and she was sure there was nothing going on between them. They looked like friends who were bored on a Friday night. Nonetheless, she felt the need to ask her son about what she had received.  
  
“Gustav, can I talk to you in the hall a moment?”  
  
He gulped, unsure of what to think, but nodded nonetheless. Placing the camera down gently on the bed, he slowly followed his mother out of the room, Georg’s eyes on him the whole time. There was no doubt it had to do with Tom, he had ignored the boy all day at school, thus making it clear that he was not accepting the deal. As he closed the door behind him, Gustav looked nervously at his mother, who seemed as nervous.  
  
“Gus, who is Georg?”  
  
“He’s my friend, mum, you know that.”  
  
“I’ve never seen him around before.”  
  
“He’s kind of…wealthy. It wasn’t until recently that he became comfortable being here.”  
  
It wasn’t a complete lie. Although the two had only become friends within the past week and a half, Georg had told Gustav how he didn’t feel quite comfortable in Gustav’s house. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, but he felt somewhat guilty for living in what was basically a mansion, when Gustav’s family lived in a small place. His mother nodded, and Gustav was silently wishing that she’d just leave them alone.  
  
“Are you sure, hun?”  
  
“I’m sure, mum.”  
  
Nodding, Gustav’s mother walked away, knowing full well that her son was lying. It wasn’t that she asked to figure out the truth, but she asked to see if he would actually tell her the truth. The picture was clear as day on her phone, and she was disappointed in her son. She had never actually seen him with a girl before, but she never wanted to believe he was gay. Sighing as he entered his room, Gustav shut the door quickly.  
  
“What was that about?”  
  
“She wanted to know who you were.”  
  
“You never told your family about me before?”  
  
“My sister knows.”  
  
Of course his sister knew. Being not much older than him, she could always tell when someone had a crush, and years ago when his crush began, she had bugged him until he told her. She was always his main supporter, but neither had ever mentioned Georg to their parents. Georg nodded as Gustav sat back on the bed, picking up his camera. He had so many different cameras, but he was playing around with the digital.  
  
“You could be a model, you know, Georg.”  
  
“Why do you say that?”  
  
Gustav hadn’t spoken a word, but just clicked on a picture he had taken of the brunette earlier, before his mom interrupted them. He was just sitting there with the notebook in hand, but had struck a slight pose, raised an eyebrow, and the look on his face was flawless yet mysterious. The younger boy had to admit, he was basically in love with some of the pictures he was showing to his boyfriend.  
  
“I don’t think I’m really model material.”  
  
Pushing his glasses back to make sure they didn’t fall off, Gustav’s mouth fell open. Georg didn’t think he was model material? That couldn’t be possible, he was drop dead gorgeous, and could get any man or woman he wanted. Of course, Gustav knew that the older boy only wanted men, and it made him smile to think that of all men, he’d chosen Gustav. The brunette just shook his head, standing and taking a step toward the bed.  
  
“Nein, I’m not sexy enough for the world.”  
  
Before Gustav had the chance to rebut, Georg leaned in and captured his lips in a sweet kiss, pushing the boy back on the bed somewhat as he climbed on top of him. Gustav responded to the kiss instantly, having pictured moments like that in his head many times. Neither of them heard the door open or shut behind them, as they were lost in each other, but when Georg pulled away, Gustav just panted and smiled.  
  
“Nein, Georg, you are too sexy for the world. I want you all to myself.”  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
“Gustav, can we speak with you a moment?”  
  
Sighing, Gustav put his text book down on his bed as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Both his mother and father were sitting at the table, looking at their son, his mother nervous and his father serious. The newly black haired boy eyed them oddly, wondering what was going on, as he sat across from them. He had an idea of what was going on, but at the same time, he hoped he was wrong.  
  
“Gustav, we know about you and Georg.”  
  
He froze, realizing he wasn’t wrong. Gustav always knew his parents weren’t exactly open to homosexuality, hence why he’d never told them of his own preference. Considering the state the three were in at the moment, Gustav was worried about what they were going to say to him, and what was going to happen. He wished he could be anywhere but there, but it was too late to walk away anywhere.  
  
“Your mother received a picture earlier, and she also walked in on you two.”  
  
“But, what exactly is the problem?”  
  
“Gustav, how could you do this to us? Do you know what being gay is? It’s a sin.”  
  
The family had never been incredibly religious, but Gustav knew his mother always followed Christianity quite strongly. She never really practiced anything religious, but she did believe in it, so Gustav wasn’t too surprised that she was cracking down on him about it. He was scared, though, for what the outcome of this conversation would be. Gustav wished he had Georg with him to endure it, to hold his hand and reassure him.  
  
“I’m sorry, mum…I wish I could change it, but I can’t…and I really like him…”  
  
“I’m sorry Gus, but we’re sending you away a while. There’s this institution, it fixes gay kids…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not even 10am yet and I wrote this entire thing this morning. In my history class, to be exact, instead of researching a project. XD


	9. Chapter 9

“You can’t be serious!”  
  
When Gustav’s parents had told Franzsiska about sending her brother away, she nearly went nuts. At first she believed it was some insane joke, that her parents were trying to do April Fools jokes a little early, and went ballistic when she discovered they were telling the truth. Gustav, on the other hand, had thought about running off to see Georg, before he realized he didn’t know where the boy’s home was.  
  
“We’re quite serious, Fran. He’s leaving tomorrow.”  
  
“So soon? Mum, what has gotten into you?”  
  
“Franzsiska, you should consider yourself lucky I’m not punishing you for keeping this!”  
  
Of course, their parents hadn’t been too pleased when they realized their daughter knew of their son’s sexuality, and relationship. As the rest of his family argued right outside his room, Gustav pulled out his phone and dialed Georg’s number. The brunette didn’t pick up, and Gustav didn’t know whether to panic, or think that perhaps his boyfriend was just in the shower, where he couldn’t answer his phone.  
  
“I need you, Georg.”  
  
Climbing outside his window, Gustav grabbed his 35mm camera, the oldest and most expensive of the bunch. Whenever he had a problem, his favourite thing to do was sit outside his window, on the roof, and take pictures of the moon. There were plenty of clouds in the sky that night, and after taking one picture, he already felt tears in his eyes. He couldn’t believe his parents were actually sending him away.  
  
“Gustav!”  
  
Holding his camera tightly, Gustav peered over the edge of his room, his eyes lit up when he saw Georg standing down in the yard. He was so excited, he nearly dropped his camera over the edge, but grabbed onto it just in time. Luckily, he knew a quick way down, so he pocketed the camera and slowly climbed down, running straight into Georg’s arms when he reached the grass, nearly crying and holding tightly.  
  
“Georg, they’re sending me away!”  
  
“What? Who? Where?”  
  
“My parents, to…some institution that makes gay people straight.”  
  
“What? But…that’s not right.”  
  
Georg had no idea what to do, he hadn’t been in a situation like it before. The feelings he had were far beyond the feelings he had for Bill, Georg could feel that already, and it partially scared him. He wanted to cry over the younger boy being sent away, which was different, because rich and popular Georg Listing never cried. The brunette clutched his boyfriend just as hard as he was being clutched to begin with.  
  
“I’m not going to let you go, Gustav.”  
  
“You have to…”  
  
“Nein. I’m going to get you out of there, I promise.”  
  
Just as Georg placed his lips on the younger boy’s, they heard yelling from the doorway. Pulling away, the brunette saw Gustav’s father yelling at him and mother looking shocked. Unsure of what to go, Georg stumbled back and ran, leaving the younger boy standing there, with nothing more than a promise to bring him back. Franzsiska ran out the door to her brother, calling for Georg to return, even as her father protested.  
  
“It’s alright, Fran. He’s…he’s coming.”  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
“Alright, Mr. Schäfer, this will be your room.”  
  
After a two hour ride to this institution, which looked basically like a hospital, Gustav was ready to throw something. His parents had taken away his cell phone, in hopes that no contact with his boyfriend would help “cure” him. All that Gustav was able to bring with him was a couple outfits, a notebook, some novels, and his digital camera. The doctor seemed nice enough, although somewhat apathetic, to him as he showed him the small room.  
  
“You are to remain in here from 10pm until 8am each night.”  
  
“Where do I go during the day?”  
  
“If you don’t have a session, there’s the cafeteria, and you can make friends.”  
  
Gustav nodded, and after being given the rules on what not to do, he sighed and began to put away his clothes in the small dresser within the room. He didn’t know why he bothered, since Georg was supposed to get him out, but he needed something to do. Since it was his first day, he didn’t have a session to attend, so he decided to put away his clothes. That action was halted as someone entered the room behind him.  
  
“You’re new.”  
  
Turning around, Gustav noticed a boy, probably not much older than him if at all, standing in the doorway. He had to admit, this boy was unlike anyone he’d ever seen, but not quite so gorgeous as Georg. The brunette had basically taken residence in his mind, and there was never anything else there. The other boy grabbed Gustav’s camera off the small table in the corner, flipping through a few pictures a moment.  
  
“This your boyfriend?”  
  
“Ja, that’s Georg.”  
  
“He’s hot, I totally approve.”  
  
Although Gustav found it weird that this random boy who he didn’t know was in his room, he didn’t feel the urge to kick him out. The boy already knew Gustav was taken, and he’d said he approved of Georg, which made it easier for Gustav to want to befriend him. They were obviously in the place for the same reason, so they already had something in common. Smiling, Gustav approached the boy, looking at the pictures with him.  
  
“I’m Gustav. Your name?”  
  
“Ritter. Ja, it’s a little weird, but I think it suits me.”  
  
Nodding, he could see what his knew friend meant. He didn’t understand why, but when Gustav looked at Ritter, he couldn’t imagine him being named something else. He was taller than Gustav, for sure, and towered over him slightly as they looked at the pictures on the digital camera. There were a few of Georg and Gustav being silly together, and it just made Gustav smile, thinking back on the memories.  
  
“Do you miss him at all? You’re a cute couple, by the way.”  
  
“Danke. And ja, I do, but it’s alright.”  
  
“How’s it alright?”  
  
“Because…he’s coming for me.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I said, stay the fuck away from me!”  
  
The weekend had passed and it was Monday at school, and Georg wasn’t talking to anyone. Everyone had noticed that Gustav was gone, and some people connected that with Georg’s bad mood, but others were just nervous and confused. Georg wasn’t yet completely sure where Gustav had been taken, so his plan to bring him back wasn’t going so well, although he had decided he wouldn’t give up.  
  
“Looks like your little toy is gone, Listing.”  
  
“Fuck off, Kaulitz, I don’t need this today.”  
  
Georg attempted to ignore Tom, but it seemed that everywhere he went, the dreadlocked boy was there. Half the time, Bill was with him, and Georg had wondered if Bill and Tom had become a real couple. As much as the brunette was angry that Bill had cheated on him, he was at least glad that the raven haired boy was happy. Georg, on the other hand, was the farthest thing from happy, and it was painfully clear.  
  
“Georg, are you alright?”  
  
“Please, Bill, go the fuck away. Now.”  
  
“Look, I know things haven’t been good between us, but I am concerned.”  
  
“Concerned that your boyfriend got Gustav sent away?!”  
  
Catching Bill off guard, Georg slammed his locked shut, and huffed. When he looked at his taller ex-boyfriend, he noticed a look of shock on his face, and Georg understood exactly what was going on. Tom hadn’t given any mention of Georg and Gustav to Bill, not what they had done on the bleachers, nor what he had done to have Gustav sent away. Bill hadn’t even realized how close his ex-boyfriend was to Gustav.  
  
“You love him, don’t you?”  
  
“L-love? Nein, it’s way…too early for that…”  
  
“You’re in love, Geo. I can tell.”  
  
The brunette was about to say not to use his nickname, but realization was dawning on him. He really was in love with Gustav Schäfer. Considering the two hadn’t been close for very long, he was afraid to think that he may love the boy, but Bill was right, he did. In that moment, all Georg’s anger for his ex-boyfriend had gone away, because the younger boy had helped him figure out something he knew that he needed to.  
  
“I…I guess I do.”  
  
Bill, on the other hand, was feeling guilty. He knew that Tom was doing anything in his power to make Georg miserable, and Bill still felt a little bit for the brunette, so he wanted him to be happy. Since they’d broken up, he had noticed Georg and Gustav becoming closer, but he didn’t think that the older boy’s feelings extended as far as they did. Bill knew he had to do something to help the situation.  
  
“Where’s he gone?”  
  
“I don’t know. Some institution to ‘fix’ gay people.”  
  
“I’m going to help you, Geo. No matter what.”  
  
“But…why?”  
  
There was nothing more than confusion in Georg’s head at that moment. Why would Bill want to help him? He thought suddenly then, as to what might happen if Tom were sent away. Considering it was Tom, he wouldn’t really have any concerns, but if it were anyone else Bill may love, he’d want to help too. Bill looked pretty confident as he formulated his answer, holding his head high and smiling.  
  
“Because I know the feeling, and I know you need him. I’ve never seen you so…happy.”  
  
It was true, until Georg started spending time with Gustav, Bill had never seen him smile so much. Nor had he seem him as angry as he was since the other boy was gone, not even when they broke up. There was nothing he could think of other than Gustav being the reason for the brunette’s emotions, and he knew that if he was to keep Georg sane, he needed to help. A brief smile crossed the older boy’s face.  
  
“Danke, Bill. But how…I don’t even know where…”  
  
“We’ll put together a team. Does he have any siblings who might know?”  
  
“Franzsiska! Of course!”  
  
He had honestly not thought of it before. If Franzsiska didn’t know, she would be able to find out, since their parents ought to have some sort of files hanging around the home about it. Georg made a mental note to call her later, or perhaps drop in, but he wasn’t sure that Mr. and Mrs. Schäfer would be too pleased to see him. Seeing the sad look that quickly came upon Georg, Bill felt as if his plan couldn’t be put off any longer.  
  
“We’re going tonight. I’ll talk to Tom and get his car.”  
  
“He’ll never let you do this, Bill.”  
  
“Oh, won’t he?”  
  
The smirk on the raven haired boy’s face told Georg far too much, far more than he wanted to know, but it was reassuring in a way. They couldn’t use Georg’s car because if it was missing, his mom might call Gustav’s place in order to find him, and they’d put the pieces together. They couldn’t use Franzsiska’s beat up car either, because her parents would know if it was gone. Nodding, Georg knew it was best.  
  
“Give it your best shot, Bill.”  
  
“Oh, I plan to.”  
  
Throughout the morning, Georg and Bill had shockingly been talking together, which put everyone in the school in confusion. Had Georg got over Gustav already and gone back to Bill? Of course, Tom wasn’t too pleased either, but he couldn’t help but feel accomplishment as well. He was able to get at Georg long enough, and Gustav was gone. Tom was caught off guard when Bill came bounding to him at lunch.  
  
“Baby, I need a favour.”  
  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Bill. What is it?”  
  
“I need your Escalade.”  
  
The thought was insane to Tom. Nobody drove his car but him, and he had made sure everyone knew that. Anyone who so much as scratched his car landed a bloody nose if not more. Bill then climbed in Tom’s lap, thankful that they were outside on a bench rather than in the cafeteria, and began to nibble lightly on the dreadlocked boy’s ear. As Tom began to grow hard, Bill leaped off of him, smirking.  
  
“That will be taken care of when you give me the keys.”  
  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I've been in a writing mood lately. Hehe.


	11. Chapter 11

“It’s alright, Gustav. You’re allowed to miss him.”  
  
He rolled his eyes, and fought the urge to groan. It was Gustav’s second session, and they asked what he was feeling about Georg, and of course, he admitted he missed him. What he didn’t enjoy was that everyone’s eyes were on him, and he didn’t look quite too happy anyway. His first session had proved to be boring and uneventful, and he wondered what these people wished to accomplish.  
  
“You can miss family and friends. What you need to do is miss him as other than a lover.”  
  
Gustav actually let out a groan then. He didn’t want to miss Georg as anything else but his boyfriend, and he wasn’t about to let these people stop him. At least he knew he wasn’t alone in his predicament, there were many others in these sessions who felt the same way as him. Some were even incredibly vocal about it, and happened to stomp out. Wishing he had the guts to do the same thing, Gustav thought of what to say.  
  
“I don’t want to. Georg is my everything, and I don’t want that to change.”  
  
“You have to realize the sin you’re committing.”  
  
“I don’t care if I’m sinning. I love him, I have for years, and he’s all I want.”  
  
The doctor was used to speaking with people such as Gustav. She had seen much worse than him, and she had “cured” worse than him. Gustav, on the other hand, was ready to get up and march out. He was tired of everyone telling that he’d be fixed, and wouldn’t want Georg anymore, when he knew well enough that nothing could change his feelings. He had a feeling most other people there felt the same.  
  
“He’s all you want now, Gustav, but we can change that.”  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
“Fuck, I’m surprised we didn’t think of this sooner!”  
  
Franzsiska was rummaging through her parents’ room as they were out, Georg and Bill in the room with her, searching for something that may tell them where her younger brother was. Georg could understand Gustav’s genes then, considering the boy’s parents’ desk was filled with papers, just as Gustav’s had been. The blonde girl kept going through papers until her eyes widened, and she pulled one out.  
  
“This is it, here’s the address!”  
  
“Wow, that place is like, two hours away or so.”  
  
“We’re going anyway, no stopping now.”  
  
It was shocking how determined Bill was to go through with it. Somehow, it was as if he was trying to prove something to everyone, or to himself, maybe that he can be a good guy when it counts. Georg didn’t care about whatever reason Bill might have to come, as long as he had the Escalade for them to drive in, that’s all that mattered. Franziska turned to face the two boys, a smile on her face as she did so.  
  
“There’s no turning back now.”  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
“Gustav, maybe you have to face reality.”  
  
After having come out of his session that day, he’d been in a horrible mood, and spent the day in his room listening to music. When Ritter came in, he was partially relieved that someone cared enough to check in on him, but he wasn’t quite happy that it wasn’t Georg. He was still wishing that Georg would come for him, but everyday, the situation seemed less and less likely to happen, and that saddened him.  
  
“What reality?”  
  
“He’s not coming for you.”  
  
“He is so. Georg promised, and I know he’s coming.”  
  
Honestly though, Gustav wasn’t entirely sure anymore. If he still had his phone, he would have called Georg, but he knew there was no way. He wondered what had gone on at school that day without him, and he wondered if Georg was even okay, considering Gustav knew very well about the anger that boy had. Sighing, he lay down on the bed, flipping through pictures still on his camera of himself and Georg.  
  
“Sometimes promises are broken.”  
  
“You don’t know Georg like I do. He’d buy the institution just to get me out.”  
  
If he could, Georg likely would buy the institution just to have them free Gustav, but there wasn’t a very good likelihood that he had the money. Gustav had learned enough about Georg to figure out that his parents actually kept his bank accounts monitored, to make sure their son wasn’t throwing away his money on just anything. When Gustav sat up, he noticed his new friend looking out the window weirdly.  
  
“Gustav? Do you know any blonde girl? Or any black haired girl?”  
  
“I barely know any girls at all, why?”  
  
“I could have sworn I saw your boyfriend with them outside.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
Gustav leaped off the bed to look out the window, and sure enough, he saw Georg across the parking lot, Franzsiska leading him and someone else. At first Gustav was unsure of who the other person was, before realizing it was Bill. He’d taken so many pictures of Bill, mainly either with Georg or cheating on Georg, so he knew the face. Gustav also wondered why he was there, but had other excitement on his mind.  
  
“That is Georg! And my sister, and…Bill!”  
  
“Bill?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter, they’re here!”  
  
The smile on Gustav’s face reached all edges, and Ritter couldn’t help but laugh at how giddy the boy was. Gustav had never felt happier, not since Georg asked him to be his boyfriend, which wasn’t quite too long before when he thought about it. His jumping around came to a halt as he then realized that the place was guarded with security, and they wouldn’t just be able to walk in and out. Ritter was thinking the same thing.  
  
“Gustav, they’ll never get past security.”  
  
Biting his lip, Gustav was scared then. What would happen to his sister, his boyfriend, and his boyfriend’s ex? Not that he cared an entire lot about Bill, but he was obviously there for a reason, which meant that he had to give the boy some sort of respect. Taking his glasses off and placing them on a bedside table, Gustav flopped down onto his bed, thinking about what may happen in the next hour.  
  
“Your friends are idiots, Gustav.”  
  
“Nein, they’re just so fucking determined. I hope they have a plan.”


	12. Chapter 12

“How the Hell are we going to do this?”  
  
It didn’t take the group long enough to notice the security at the place. Bill was more shocked than anyone, although he hid it pretty well, being the drama major after all. Georg was cursing under his breath, thinking of a way to get past security, not even noticing the grin on Franzsiska’s face. The first to notice it was Bill, who nudged Georg about it. The blonde knew that she had their eyes on her, and turned to them.  
  
“I have a plan.”  
  
“Dare I ask?”  
  
“Georg, you want Gustav back, right? Then just follow my lead.”  
  
The brunette would have preferred to know about Franzsiska’s plan before she went through with it, but he knew she wouldn’t tell him. Like Gustav, she didn’t like everyone to know everything, and went forth with what always seemed right. Of course, that’s why Georg was scared, because he knew Gustav was often wrong with what seemed right. As they approached the entrance, a man stopped them.  
  
“What’s your purpose here?”  
  
“Sir, my brother is in here –”  
  
“Sorry, you cannot make a visit without a parent.”  
  
“Nein, sir. These here are my cousins, and they are poisoned with the same perversions.”  
  
A raised eyebrow was given to the girl, but she seemed quite serious. Georg was almost afraid she was going to pull a stunt by calling him her son, but at twenty years old, she barely looked old enough to be a mother. The brunette was glad his worries were put at ease. The security guard looked a little nervous to let them in, but then stepped aside, causing Georg’s heart to jump at the chance they were being given.  
  
“Please, I need to have them registered!”  
  
“Go on in, but don’t stay too long. Register and out.”  
  
Franzsiska nodded, and led Georg and Bill in behind her. Upon entering the building, Georg was wondering where exactly Gustav would be found. There were so many different floors, different hallways to go through. Franzsiska shook a hand at Georg and Bill, motioning for them to run off. Attempting to be inconspicuous, the two ran off, but also tried to stay close to watch as the blonde went to the front desk.  
  
“Excuse me? Can you tell me what room Gustav Schäfer is in?”  
  
“Relationship?”  
  
“He’s my brother. My parents sent me to check his status.”  
  
“Room 483, down the left hall and on the fourth floor.”  
  
The blonde nodded, and headed toward the elevator, waiting for the two boys to catch up with her. When they thought they needed a plan, Georg thought it would have to be something far more complicated. As the three head up to the fourth floor, standing in the elevator, Georg’s heart began to pound insanely. He noticed Bill’s eyes on him, and realized that Bill was trying to gather more proof of Georg being in love.  
  
“What room? Fran, what room, what room?”  
  
“Calm down! It’s room 483.”  
  
The moment the elevator opened up, Georg dashed down the hall to his right, slowly stopping when he realized he was going the wrong way. The numbers on the doors were decreasing, from 462 to 460 to 458. Not only had he been looking at the wrong side, but he was on the other side of the hall from where he was supposed to be. Barely taking the time to even sigh, he turned around, noticing Franzsiska shaking her head.  
  
“Sorry, I just –”  
  
“That way, stupid.”  
  
She was only playing with him, and since he knew that, he wouldn’t even bother to take the time to stop and respond. When he reached room 483, he became incredibly nervous, unsure of what to do when he got inside. Taking a breath, he turned the knob and stepped in, noticing Gustav laying on the bed, and another boy sitting in a chair. The other boy looked up, before kicking at the bed lightly.  
  
“Gustav, your boyfriend’s here.”  
  
Georg nearly felt his heart stop as Gustav sat up, put his glasses on, and looked right at him. Before he could comprehend what to say, Gustav was on his feet and pulling Georg into a tight embrace, one which he welcomed happily. A moment later, Bill and Franzsiska walked slowly into the room, the older sister beaming at her brother’s happiness. When the two pulled away slightly, they could only stare into each other’s eyes.  
  
“Georg, I missed you so much…I was ready to die…”  
  
“We’ve been together less than a week.”  
  
“It’s like waiting all your life for that true happiness and having it ripped away suddenly.”  
  
“Well, I’m here now, and we’re getting you out.”  
  
Smiling, Gustav leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Georg’s lips. The older boy instantly deepened the kiss, moving his hands down to the younger boy’s hips and pulling him closer. Gustav put his arms around the brunette’s neck, and Georg had the urge to move them back toward the bed, when he heard someone cleaning their throat. The couple moved apart, and noticed Franzsiska watching them.  
  
“As much as I’d love for you two to fuck right here, we need to go.”  
  
“She’s right, Gus, we’ve gotta go.”  
  
Nodding, Gustav turned to grab his bag, when he noticed Ritter was already tossing his clothes into it. Obviously, his new friend understood the need to be quick in this situation. Gustav grabbed his notebook and camera, handing them to his sister, who stepped out in the hall to make sure everything was clear. As soon as the bag was packed and the hall was clear, Franzsiska motioned for everyone to follow.  
  
“Quiet now, we can make it.”  
  
Bill was carrying Gustav’s bag while walking beside Franzsiska, behind them were Georg and Gustav holding hands. When they neared the elevator, the blonde girl motioned for the couple to go first, so they ran into the elevator and let it shut. When the second one arrived, she led Bill into the second one. It would be easier for them to get away in groups, but when they reached the bottom, the two groups met back together.  
  
“There you are!”  
  
“We better hurry, they’ll notice soon that Gus is gone.”  
  
“Alright, Gustav and I will run for the car. Bill, you’re a drama major, you and Fran stall!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't so good!


End file.
